


Some Tinsel and Company

by toosxeforurshit



Series: 12 Days Of Drabble (Carmilla Christmas Prompts) [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Tinsel, Zeta Society - Freeform, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsch and Danny aren't in a good place quite yet, so they hang out as bros, decorating Kirsch's room and having a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Tinsel and Company

Danny sighed as her phone buzzed, displaying a text from none other than one Brody Kirsch. They’d sort of become bros recently. Kind of. But all Danny knew was that she wasn’t in the mood tonight. She tried to ignore her phone, but Kirsch sent a few more texts in less than five minutes. She relented, looking at the texts, which requested her presence. After a while of wrestling with the good and the bad, Danny gave in, not having anything better to do than to help Kirsch decorate his room.

As Danny came into the room, she saw Kirsch attempting to pull off little strands of color from his shirt. She smiled a bit and approached him.

“Need some help, bud?” she asked. Kirsch looked up and smiled a bit.

“Nah, I got it,” he replied easily. “Almost done.”

“Well, what’d you ask me over for, then?”

“Decorating, Psycho,” he responded, rolling his eyes at her.

“Well, it looks like you’re festive enough,” Danny joked, looking at all the tinsel on a rather dark shirt. She noted at least three colors, and that was modest.

“Funny,” he said bluntly. “You gonna help or not?”

“If I wasn’t going to help, would I really make the effort to come all the way here?”

“Point taken.”

The evening consisted of sparkly strands of tinsel and various small decorations placed throughout the room, not to mention the constant teasing and joking around. They even managed to sneak some beers into the room and had some drinks. Once it got around to nearly ten, Kirsch and Danny were sitting on the bed, sipping beers and looking around the room in comfortable silence. At least, it was silence until Kirsch broke it.

“I don’t think you’re a psycho,” he said quietly. Danny looked over at him, slightly surprised. He kept his eyes locked on a red strand of tinsel. “You’re pretty cool. I guess. And my bro right now. I guess the one bro I’ve got.” Danny let out a laugh and Kirsch looked up to her quickly with a rather frightened expression on his face.

“That’d be a lovely compliment, I’m sure,” she giggled, “if we weren’t sitting in a pile of Christmas decorations.” Danny laughed some more, and Kirsch joined in as well. It wasn’t really that funny, but they thought it was. It would seem that they weren’t exactly tolerant when it came to beer.

At one point (neither was really sure how it happened) they found their faces rather close. One of them kissed the other (it wasn’t clear who that was, either) and the other kissed back immediately. They stayed like that for a minute or two, kissing and holding onto arms, until they broke away. They watched each other for another moment before laughing harder than before, pushing each other away.

“What the fuck!” laughed Danny. Kirsch had to agree. It was ridiculous. The thought of having kissed was so out of the question and just… weird.

It was agreed at that moment that neither would ever speak of that night, nor would they kiss again. Maybe.


End file.
